


Сначала ужин!

by Alina_Petrova



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Humor, M/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina_Petrova/pseuds/Alina_Petrova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда и развестись полезно... и не только.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Сначала  ужин!

**Author's Note:**

> Просто крошечная зарисовка, превратившаяся в сборник зарисовочек - более или менее крошечных.
> 
> Сборник AU драбблов. Предупреждение: в каждом рассказе речь не будет идти о той же самой паре. Новый драббл - новый Секурт.

 

– Поставьте ваши подписи, и можете считать себя свободными людьми, – устало произнёс судья, закрывая, наконец, это бестолковое слушанье, где ему пришлось, ни за что ни про что, в течение битого часа выслушивать взаимные обвинения теперь уже бывших супругов, не переросшие в рукоприкладство лишь потому, что они находились в зале суда. Ведь ни один из двоих не имел ровным счётом никаких материальных претензий к другому!

Так какого же чёрта?!

 

Курт вышел на широкую лестницу и с наслаждением вдохнул свежий воздух – воздух свободы! Да, наконец-то он был свободен! От ревности Себастиана, своей ревности, его поклонников, своих поклонников… «Сейчас же позвоню девчонкам, и в загул на неделю!» – подумал Хаммел, и уже достал мобильник, но знакомый до боли – почти физической, после семи-то лет брака – голос отвлёк его:

– Курт! Привет!.. – проговорил запыхавшийся Смайт, подбегая.

– Да, виделись вроде… – растерянно обронил тот.

– Слушай, я тут подумал… не хочешь поужинать… – он замялся, отводя взгляд, – … вместе. Что скажешь?

– Скажу, что ты спятил! Мы только что развелись, помнишь? С чего мне с тобой ужинать? Уже соскучился? – поддел Курт несколько минут как уже бывшего супруга, ожидая в ответ уже привычную волну оскорблений.

– Представь себе, да… соскучился… – неожиданно признался тот, глядя исподлобья с беспомощной усмешкой, в которой сквозила такая наивная детская надежда на чудо, что сердце Хаммела забилось быстрей.

– То есть, ты приглашаешь меня на свидание, что ли, я правильно понял? – недоверчиво уточнил он.

– Ну, да, похоже на то… Но не чувствуй себя обязанным, если ты откажешься, я пойму.

– Я не откажусь! – быстро произнёс Курт, убирая мобильник в карман. Себастиан вскинул на него изумлённый взгляд:

– Правда? Почему?..

– Я тоже уже соскучился… – смущённо признал Хаммел. Смайт лукаво ухмыльнулся.

– Так, может, сразу домой?

– Нет уж! Сначала ты меня накормишь ужином! 


	2. Всё или ничего.

– Хаммел!!! Живо ко мне в кабинет! – двое коллег-фотографов и стайка моделей, до этого момента весело щебетавших вокруг них, вздрогнули и, как по команде, с сочувствием посмотрели на Курта. А тот, громко сглотнув и бросив им прощальный взгляд приговорённого, уныло повесил голову и поплёлся за пышущим гневом начальником.

Смайт пинком распахнул дверь, вошёл внутрь и, уперев руки в бока, дождался, когда мучительно медленно волочащий ноги Хаммел тоже переступит порог.

Всё так же медленно, Курт захлопнул за собой дверь... и запер её на ключ. После чего, усмехнувшись, поднял на Себастиана потемневший взгляд.

– Что, не терпелось, детка? – он молниеносным движением настиг тяжело дышащую "жертву", схватил за ворот пиджака и, прижав к ближайшей стенке, по-хозяйски атаковал его губы. 

Когда через минуту он отстранился, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, Смайт откинул голову и тихонько простонал в потолок:  
– Кууурт... как же я устал от этого фарса!  
– Не начинай, Бас! – раздражённо бросил Хаммел покорно опустившему руки мужчине, торопливо расстёгивая его ремень и ширинку. – Что, скажи на милость, тебя не устраивает? В дозе секса я тебе ещё, кажется, ни разу не отказал. Может, мне пора начать наказывать тебя воздержанием за капризы? – ехидно прошипел он, запуская руки под боксеры шефа и до боли сжимая его задницу.  
– Н-нет, нет, я так хочу… пожалуйста!..  
– Тогда заткнись! – Курт решительным жестом развернул Себастиана лицом к стене и сдёрнул до щиколоток брюки вместе с бельём. – У нас не так уж много времени, прежде чем кто-нибудь прибежит вырывать меня из твоих когтей! 

 

………………………………

 

Через четверть часа, отдышавшись и со снайперской точностью швырнув презерватив в корзину для мусора на другом конце комнаты, Хамел слез с любовника, подобрал одежду и принялся приводить себя в порядок перед зеркальной дверцей шкафа, купленного два года назад по его же требованию как раз для таких вот случаев.

Пару минут спустя Себастиан подошёл сзади, бережно расправил рубашку на его плечах и припал лбом к затылку Курта, глубоко втягивая воздух.

Тот сжал губы и раздосадовано посмотрел на его отражение в зеркале.  
– Теперь что не так? Я тебя больше не удовлетворяю? Учти, я не собираюсь подсаживаться на виагру ради твоей ненасытной задницы и…

– Господи! Ну почему вечно нужно всё опошлять?! – буквально взвыл Смайт, прерывая его. – Я хочу от тебя больше, чем член в моей заднице, чёрт возьми! Мне надоело скрываться, хочу, чтобы все знали, что ты мой! 

Курт задохнулся от возмущения и резко развернулся, отталкивая Себастиана.

 

– Я не твой!

– Неужели это так постыдно?! Мы больше двух лет… спим вместе, с тех пор ты был с кем-то ещё? Встречался? Трахался?

– Нет, – честно признал Хаммел.

– Значит, ты мой! Я – твой… – почти прошептал Смайт, подходя ближе и нерешительно протягивая руки для объятия. Курт увернулся и упрямо замотал головой.

– Нет. Нет, Бас, ничего не выйдет, мы ведь уже обсуждали это, и ты согласился, что так будет лучше для нас обоих. Я слишком дорожу своей карьерой, чтобы давать другим хоть малейший повод предполагать, будто успехом я обязан не моим профессиональным способностям, а постельным, – Себастиан поморщился.

– Прекрати, опасность, что подобное случится осталась позади давным-давно, твой авторитет непререкаем! Ты просто боишься!

– Чего же я боюсь, послушаем! – произнёс с вызовом Хаммел.

– Боишься дать слабину. Признать, что тоже нуждаешься во мне! – это должно было быть разоблачением, но Себастиан сам поразился, насколько жалобно прозвучал его голос.

– Я и не нуждаюсь! – «… кого я убеждаю, его или себя?» – невольно задался вопросом Курт.

– Вот как?! Что ж, хорошо, с меня хватит! Так не может продолжаться, мы трахаемся как ёжики, и даже не поужинали вместе ни разу! Я не намерен больше довольствоваться крохами тебя в моей жизни! – Курт прищурился, склонив голову набок.

– Всё или ничего?

– Всё или ничего! Приходи, когда решишь, а до тех пор видеть тебя не желаю! – Смайт демонстративно распахнул перед ним дверь. Хаммел фыркнул и гордо прошагал прочь.

 

…………………………………………………………

 

Два часа спустя, под возмущённые вопли секретарши, Курт ворвался в кабинет Смайта, где проходило обсуждение статей для следующего номера, вызывая всеобщее смятение. Ведь каждый из сидящих вокруг стола, как впрочем, и каждый в редакции модного журнала под руководством Себастиана Смайта давно и твёрдо знал, что Курт Хаммел любимая заноза в заднице шефа, и что он не вылетел ещё из штата со свистом только благодаря своему несомненному и непревзойдённому таланту фотографа. Но, несмотря на весь свой талант, ему точно не стоило испытывать на прочность нервы начальника. Ну, судя по испуганным с примесью скорби по погибшему товарищу лицам, так думали все присутствовавшие в кабинете. 

– Что ты хочешь, Хаммел? – холодно произнёс Себастиан.

– Всё! Но сначала – ужин!


	3. Принцесса и карамельный рыцарь.

Впервые Себастиан увидел его ещё девятилетним мальчиком. Тогда миссис Смайт как раз рассталась с очередным ухажёром и плотно занялась поисками нового, так что маленький Бастиан перешёл в режим «беспризорника». Впрочем, ему было не привыкать.

Так вот, тем вечером он стоял на краю детской площадки с раздутыми от ворованных карамелек карманами и с вполне осознанной завистью наблюдал за ребятишками, резвящимися под неусыпным и порой чересчур назойливым, но таким… правильным надзором матерей.

Он особо облюбовал одно семейство. Хрупкий мальчик с выгоревшими волосами под соломенной шляпкой и сияющей улыбкой в обрамлении веснушек уверенно заправлял кукольным чаепитием, то и дело поглядывая в сторону сидящих на скамеечке родителей. «Да, повезло тебе, принцесса!» – хмуро подумал Себастиан, загоняя назад подступившие слёзы. Своего отца мальчик не помнил, но со слов матери знал, что тот бессовестно бросил их, когда ему было всего полтора года от роду. Да… некоторым доставалось всё, другим – ничего! 

– Курт! Пора домой! – веснушчатый мальчик обернулся на звонкий голос женщины, покладисто кивнул и начал собирать чайные принадлежности в рюкзачок. 

Через пять минут он проскакал вприпрыжку мимо Бастиана, буквально обдавая того волной счастья.

Себастиан опустил голову. Вдруг, гонимая порывом ветра, ему в ноги ткнулась знакомая соломенная шляпка. Хозяин своевольного головного убора подбежал и застыл перед ним, то ли не решаясь сам поднять шляпу (Трусишка!), то ли ожидая, когда это сделает Себастиан (Голубая кровь!).

– Что, принцесса, корона укатилась? – с издёвкой произнёс Себ, наклоняясь всё же за шляпкой под обеспокоенным взглядом мамы мальчика, наблюдавшей за ними издалека.

– Я принц! – звонко, ничуть не робея, уточнил пацанёнок. – Спасибо! – малыш, немного, может, на год, младше Себа, принял свою пропажу и совершенно неожиданно чмокнул его в немедленно зардевшуюся щёчку. Себастиан приложил одну руку к щеке, в то время как вторая невольно потянулась к карману, потому что недавнее желание надавать по ушам везунчику вдруг сменилось на желание порадовать.

– Держи! – Бастиан протянул мальчику пригоршню конфет. Тот непроизвольно облизнулся, глядя на угощение, но решительно мотнул головой.

– Спасибо, но я не могу! Мы идём на ужин, а мамочка не велит перед едой кушать сладкое… – явно огорчённо проговорил он.

– А ты ещё и послушный! – Себастиан всунул в его ладошку карамельки и натянул шляпку на уши. – Не теряй больше корону!

 

Почти целый месяц Себастиан ежедневно приходил к детской площадке в надежде снова увидеть свою «принцессу». В его кармашке всегда имелись наготове карамельки. Но мальчик не появлялся.

А потом новый кавалер матери Себастиана предложил ей переехать к нему в Вестервилль, и Смайты покинули Лайму.

***

На четырнадцатый день рождения Бастиан приехал к бабушке в Лайму и вот уже полдня гонял по городу на новеньком велосипеде. Подъезжая к детской площадке, практически безлюдной в обеденное время, он заметил на качелях скорбно сгорбившуюся хрупкую фигурку. Русоволосый мальчик уронил голову на руку, вцепившуюся в толстую цепь, и едва заметно покачивался, отталкиваясь ногами. Глядя со спины, нельзя было сказать с уверенностью, но по лёгким вздрагиваниям его плеч можно было догадаться, что он плачет.

День в школе прошёл хуже некуда… да что там день, и весь год! Можно бы уже и смириться, но Курт почему-то каждый раз надеялся, что вот сегодня будет лучше. Была пятница. А значит, к вечеру Курту предстоит приготовить что-нибудь вкусненькое, придумать для отца пару жизнеутверждающих баек и натянуть, по возможности, убедительную улыбку, хотя бы на время их совместного ужина. Да, где только эту улыбку найти? 

Конечно, Курт привык к этой вынужденной лжи во благо, но как же тяжело порой она давалась! И вот в такие, особенно скверные дни, он убегал сюда, на старую детскую площадку. Пусть это место было ему не по возрасту, оно хранило память о тех беззаботных временах, когда мама была с ним. Здесь он мог будто бы подзарядиться, согретый её незримым присутствием.

Курт протяжно всхлипнул и утёр глаза тыльной стороной ладони – всё равно сейчас никого не было поблизости.

– Кто это тут сырость разводит? – раздался за спиной голос, в котором звучала неприкрытая издёвка.

Курт резко развернулся к нежданному обидчику – да что ж за день сегодня такой? Перед ним стоял высокий худощавый паренёк, пожалуй, чуть старше него, вальяжно опиравшийся на шикарный велосипед. Курт громко сглотнул при виде такого великолепия… ну, в смысле, велика. Вот бы хоть кружок на таком прокатиться! Он с надеждой перевёл взгляд на незнакомца, который, удивлённо округлив глаза, воскликнул:

– О! Принцесса!.. Опять корону потерял? 

Может показаться невероятным, но он моментально вспомнил этого мальчика. Ведь, несмотря на высокомерную насмешливость тона и девчачье прозвище «принцесса», его взгляд заставил маленького Курта пять лет назад почувствовать себя настоящей коронованной особой.

Это было одно из тех странных ощущений, которые, даже будучи мимолётными, оседают в памяти надолго.

– Мальчик с карамельками… – радостно протянул Курт. Он слез с качелей, но тут же запрыгнул на широкую доску ногами, приглашающе кивая ему. – Поможешь раскачаться до «солнышка»? – Себастиан удивлённо вскинул голову.

– А разве принцессам положено так безрассудно рисковать своей жизнью? – поинтересовался он, тем не менее, подходя и вставая на качели против Курта.

– Ну, во-первых, я тебе уже говорил, я – принц. А во-вторых, рядом со мной ведь будет отважный рыцарь, прискакавший на лихом коне! – мальчик выразительно взглянул на велосипед Смайта и… подмигнул. – Кстати, можно узнать, как зовут моего рыцаря? – Курт склонил голову набок и смущённо закусил губку, при этом лукаво улыбаясь – он и сам не понимал, что творит, ему даже слово «кокетство» было, пожалуй, ещё незнакомо. С другими мальчиками ему бы и в голову не пришло вести себя подобным образом, но с этим практически незнакомым пареньком… это прорвалось наружу совершенно спонтанно.  
– Себастиан Смайт, готов служить Вашему высочеству! – шутливо поклонился тот, одновременно давая первый толчок для разгона качелей… и скрывая вспыхнувший почему-то на щеках румянец. – А как мне величать Вашу светлость?

– Курт, Курт Хаммел, – проворковал «принц», коротко глянув в зелёные насмешливые глаза напротив и потупившись. Да, он определённо был в ударе. 

А на Себастиана эти игривые взгляды, прикосновения прохладной, несмотря на жару первых осенних дней, кожи, запах ванили и клубники, исходивший от мальчика напротив, производили совершенно неожиданный эффект. То есть, он знал по рассказам своего приятеля Хантера, что такое бывает от близости нравящейся девочки… Но тот, кто стоял вплотную к нему на тесной дощечке, летящей в воздухе, девочкой никак не был. 

Себастиан не думал, что они сделают это на самом деле, он был практически уверен, что «принцесса» сдрейфит и попросит остановиться. Но нет, Хаммел только звонче смеялся от скорости полёта и ветра, откидывая взмахом головы непослушную чёлку, да ещё сам его подзадоривал: «Давай, ещё сильнее! До солнца далеко!» И они долетели до солнца! Хохоча и вскрикивая от восторга…

Когда качели остановились, Себастиан соскочил первым и, не задумываясь, протянул руку Курту, а тот, так же, не задумываясь, принял её и спрыгнул следом, всё ещё слегка задыхаясь и с широкой улыбкой на губах. Вдруг он о чём-то вспомнил и резко вскинул руку, чтобы посмотреть на часы – миниатюрные, явно женские часы – на запястье.

– Ох, как поздно! Мне пора домой! – почти жалобно сказал он, поднимая виноватые глаза на Себастиана.

А Себастиан… что ж, он отреагировал на неприятный укол в сердце привычным ему способом: скривил губы в ехидной ухмылке и, сунув руки в карманы, поддел:

– Что, мамочка к ужину ждёт?

Курт коротко вдохнул воздух и сжал губы. «Чего бы я не отдал за это…» – подумалось ему, а вслух он монотонным голосом произнёс:

– Мама умерла три с половиной года назад. Но мне нужно поторопиться, по пятницам мы с папой всегда ужинаем вместе, и сегодня моя очередь готовить.

Себастиан почувствовал себя таким идиотом! Он прекрасно помнил, как позавидовал этому мальчику с его идеальной семьёй, а теперь… ему захотелось обнять его, сказать, что всё будет хорошо. Но вместо этого он пробормотал, опустив голову:

– Я много раз приходил потом сюда, знаешь?.. Я приносил тебе карамельки, а ты так больше и не появился, – он завозился рукой в кармане и вынул оттуда горсть конфеток. – Держи.

Курт слабо улыбнулся и обхватил ладошками протянутую руку.

– Я больше и не приходил. Очень долго. Но я видел тебя. Мама очень сильно заболела тогда, и мы с папой каждый день ездили к ней в больницу вот по этой дороге, мимо площадки. 

– Почему же не подошёл ни разу?

– Я же не знал, что ты меня ждал… – попытался оправдаться тот. Себастиан поднял на него чуть обиженный взгляд, и Курт внезапно понял – он только что соврал: всё он прекрасно знал, просто боялся поверить, что кто-то – этот красивый и такой самостоятельный с виду мальчик – приходил туда, день за днём, ради него. – Прости меня, я не думал… А потом? Куда ты пропал?

– Мы переехали в Вестервилль, потом долго жили в Париже, там работал мой отчим. А сегодня я приехал погостить у бабушки.

– Надолго? – с надеждой спросил курт.

– Завтра утром уезжаю, – буркнул Себастиан. Хаммел снова взглянул на часы. – Давай, подвезу, это вроде как входит в мои обязанности рыцаря на лихом коне!

Ни Курт, ни Себастиан не посмели спросить телефон другого.

***

На шестнадцатилетие Себастиан получил крутейший – не только по оценке соседских мальчишек – байк, и вот ведь везение – в первую же поездку заглох мотор. Вот просто умер посреди дороги. И если водил Смайт вполне прилично, то в моторах не понимал абсолютнейшим образом ничего. Хорошо ещё, случилась эта неприятность недалеко от мастерской.

Первым, что он увидел, заглянув внутрь, была, радующая взор своей формой, задница в рабочем комбинезоне, торчащая из-под капота какого-то древнего драндулета, в то время как её хозяин сосредоточенно орудовал внутри.

– Эй! Любезнейший! – воскликнул Себастиан, чтобы привлечь внимание мастера. Ответом ему послужил грохот и скрежет металла и витиеватое ругательство, детально описывающее, куда именно следует отправиться всем мудакам, которые подкрадываются сзади к мирно работающим людям и орут им прямо в уши почём зря. Произнесено оно было нежным девичьим голоском, что ввергло Смайта в полнейший ступор. Но когда голова вынырнула из недр автомобиля, гневно сверкнув на него небесными радужками, он невольно расплылся в улыбке.

– Принцесса превратилась в Золушку? Неожиданный поворот сюжета!

Курт торопливо пригладил растрепавшиеся волосы и буркнул:

– Рыцари в королевстве перевелись! Чего тебе? 

Себастиан почувствовал себя неловко от такого неласкового приёма.

– Мотор заглох ни с того, ни с сего, глянешь?

– Только быстро, – сказал Хаммел, приступая к осмотру больного. Полчаса спустя Курт беспомощно взмахнул руками.

– Ничего не вижу! Всё в полном порядке!

– Но не заводится же! – парировал Себастиан.

– Не заводится, так её! – от отчаяния Курт хлопнул ладонью по баку горючего и мгновенно округлил глаза. – Да ты поиздеваться решил?! – заорал он на Смайта.

– Почему? – съёжился тот под его злобным взглядом.

– Да потому что у тебя, придурка, просто бензин вышел! – он снова похлопал по баку, вызывая гулкий звук, характерный для пустой ёмкости. – Самому заняться нечем, так ещё и у других людей время отнимаешь! – Себастиан ехидно прищурился.

– Что, принцесса, торопишься? Папочка опять ждёт к ужину? – Курт устало вытер руки о тряпицу, выглядывавшую из кармана, и холодно глянул на Смайта.

– Отец в больнице, приходит в себя после инфаркта. Но да, тороплюсь, надо отнести ему поесть. Больничная еда, знаешь ли…

– Вот чёрт! – Себастиан смущённо почесал в затылке. – Почему с тобой вечно так? Ляпну что-нибудь такое, от чего сам себе противен!

– Ну, прости! Может, тебе просто стоит начать относиться к другим чуть более по-человечески, а не как к мишеням для твоего остроумия? С тебя двадцать два доллара за два литра бензина* до ближайшей заправки и… за беспокойство, – Курт кивнул, чтобы Смайт следовал за ним, и вошёл в контору.

Приняв деньги и заперев кассу, Курт, казалось, совершенно забыл о присутствии другого парня, погружённый в собственный невесёлые мысли, и направился в раздевалку. Себастиан же на автомате, сам не зная зачем, прошёл туда же, останавливаясь в нескольких шагах от парня.

Хаммел открыл шкафчик и быстро, с явным облегчением, скинул рабочий комбинезон, под которым, очевидно, из-за жары, не оказалось ничего… Ну, в смысле, ничего, кроме крошечных чёрных боксеров. И, ух ты! Вряд ли у Смайта ещё когда-нибудь повернётся язык назвать его принцессой! Себастиан громко сглотнул.

Курт вздрогнул и инстинктивно прикрылся футболкой, которую успел вытащить из шкафчика.

– Эй! Какого чёрта?! – взвизгнул он, моментально заливаясь краской. – Тебе нравится пялиться на голых парней?

– Хмм… если без одежды они выглядят так сексуально… – Смайт смерил фигуру Курта красноречивым взглядом, – то да! Определённо, нравится!

Хаммел с сомнением опустил глаза на собственное тело.

– Сексуально?.. – недоверчиво пробормотал он.

– О, можешь мне верить, детка! Хочешь, докажу? – Курт вздёрнул бровь.

– Как это – докажешь? Это тебе не теорема! – Себастиан ухмыльнулся и подошёл ближе.

– Дай руку! – Хаммел доверчиво послушался, глядя на парня с недоумением.

Смайт быстро поднёс раскрытую ладонь Курта к своему паху, и… ох! Доказательство оказалось более чем убедительным.

Курт отдёрнул руку, словно её обожгло огнём.

…………………………………………………

Тем вечером, выйдя из душа и взглянув в зеркало на собственное тело, Курт впервые увидел его будто бы другими глазами и подумал, что, должно быть, так чувствовал себя гадкий утёнок, когда осознал, что отражающийся в воде лебедь – это он сам. 

***

– Простите, могу я спросить? Я здесь новенький, – этот голос невозможно было не узнать, и Смайт обернулся с плотоядной ухмылкой.

– Глазам не верю… принцесса! И что же забыли Ваше высочество в этом старинном замке, полном приведений?

– Смайт!.. – Хаммел закатил глаза. – Хочешь сказать, что мне повезло, и ты сейчас растворишься в воздухе?

– И нет, и да. Я не растворюсь, не надейся, но тебе повезло, ибо я готов предоставить тебе бесплатный тур по самым потаённым уголкам Далтона! - Себастиан подставил Курту локоток, но тот скривил рот и покачал головой.

– Знаешь, в последний раз, когда я доверил тебе руку, она оказалась в не самом подходящем месте. Так что, думаю, ты поймёшь, если я введу ограничение «без рук».

– Твоя оценка весьма субъективна, Хаммел, – возразил Смайт, – по мне, так то место было самым что ни на есть подходящим, – Курт задохнулся от возмущения и открыл было рот, чтобы встрять, но Себастиан, развернувшись, приложил палец к его губам и, пристально глядя на эти самые губя, прошептал: – Мало того, я мог бы слёту назвать парочку других частей твоего тела, которые там очень неплохо смотрелись бы.  
– Да ты маньяк, Смайт! – рассмеялся Курт, твёрдо отклоняя предложенный локоток.

– А всё-таки, какими судьбами? Выиграл в лотерею? Получил наследство от дядюшки-миллионера? Учёба в Далтоне удовольствие не из дешёвых, – Себастиан показательно сунул кулаки в карманы, шагая рядом с Куртом.

– Увы, никакого наследства! В МакКинли всегда было несладко, но сейчас дело дошло до угроз моей жизни и, поскольку местная администрация не пожелала и пальцем пошевелить, чтобы защитить их ученика, отец и мачеха решили потратить деньги, отложенные на медовый месяц, на то, чтобы спрятать меня вот в этой золочёной клетке, – Смайт остановился.

– Чёрт, мне так жаль, Курт… Выставлять себя идиотом с тобой с первых же слов, это уже своеобразная традиция, да?

– Похоже на то, – усмехнулся Курт.

Пока они шагали по коридорам школы, Хаммел не смог не заметить косых взглядов и перешёптываний за спиной, и в течение последующих пары недель он получил этому исчерпывающее объяснение. В те нечастые моменты, когда Смайт не крутился поблизости, к Курту тут же подкатывали с более или менее мирными намерениями «бывшие» Себастиана, и он успел наслушаться всего: от слезливых историй о разбитом сердце до прямых угроз в свой адрес. Да, его карамельный рыцарь превратился в местного Ловеласа. А Курту вовсе не светило стать одним из многих.

………………………….

– Нет, Смайт, я не останусь на выходные, чтобы составить компанию тебе и твоему приятелю, – Хаммел выразительно прошёлся взглядом по его ширинке, – ни сегодня, ни в будущем. А сейчас, прости, семейный ужин! – он помахал ожидавшему его у машины Финну и развёл руками.

– Да это злой рок! Между нами вечно будут встревать твои семейные ужины, Хаммел?!

– Жизнь покажет! – убегая, рассмеялся Курт.

***

Это превратилось в своего рода ритуал. Когда Курт через год после Себастиана перебрался в Нью-Йорк, они стали довольно часто пересекаться, каждый раз случайно – ну, так думал Курт. И каждый раз в завершение их совместного времяпрепровождения – будь то простые посиделки в кафе, посещение выставки или просмотр мюзикла – Смайт неизменно предлагал Хаммелу ночь незабываемого секса. А тот столь же неизменно отказывал, не слишком изобретательно ссылаясь на ужин – с друзьями, с коллегами, с приехавшей погостить роднёй, с Рэйчел… со своим парнем. Не то чтобы Курту претила сама мысль, более того, чем лучше он узнавал Себастиана, тем больше тот ему нравился. Но вариант стать очередной игрушкой Смайта на одну ночь оставался для него неприемлемым.

После третьей ссылки на ужин с парнем, Себастиан прекратил свои домогательства и стал попадаться Курту всё реже и реже, пока совсем не исчез с горизонта, к немалому огорчению Хамела, который счёл это убойным аргументом в пользу теории, что Смайта интересовал лишь одноразовый доступ к его заднице.

…………………………………………………

«И чёрт меня дёрнул пойти в этот хвалёный гей-бар!» – думал Курт, лениво гоняя зубочисткой оливку на дне своего пятого коктейля и с трудом сдерживаясь от того, чтобы не двинуть в челюсть монотонно нудящему у него над ухом парню. Что во фразе «Не заинтересован!» ему непонятно?

– А ну-ка, отвали от моего парня! – раздалось вдруг сзади, и неудачливый ухажёр мгновенно испарился, а на его месте, будто по волшебству, возник… ну, кто бы мог подумать!

– Мой ры-ик!-царь! – радостно икнул Курт, бросаясь Смайту на шею. Да, пять коктейлей были явным перебором. Но сегодня ему нужно было забыться.

Он встречался с Адамом четыре месяца. Для Адама – уже. Для Курта – всего. Курт не был готов перейти к более близким отношениям, Адам же настаивал, а сегодня выдвинул ультиматум. И Курт поддался было – в конце концов, Адам красивый парень, завидная партия… но, главным образом, Курт боялся остаться один. Он поступил глупо. Зная себя, он мог догадаться, что не выдержит и сбежит в последний момент, слыша за спиной ругательства и обидные прозвища, которые даже он сам на сей раз не мог не признать вполне заслуженными. Нужно было отказаться сразу и с достоинством принять одиночество. 

Да, полное одиночество, потому что ему и поплакаться-то было некому: с отцом о таком не поговоришь, а Рэйчел с Финном на днях умотали в свадебное путешествие, влюблённые и счастливые до отвращения.

Возвращаться в пустой дом, чтобы тихо поскулить в тёмном уголке, казалось совсем уж унизительным, так что он не нашёл ничего лучшего, как завалиться в этот горячо разрекламированный парочкой знакомых парней гей-бар.

– Эй-эй, потише! Принцессам не подобает бросаться на шею рыцарям… даже таким благородным, как я. Это, знаешь ли, чревато! – Смайт не без усилий отодрал от себя хихикающего и игриво трущегося о его шею носом Хаммела. – У-ууу! Да тебя совсем развезло, твоё высочество!

– Бааас! Потанцуй со мной! – капризно протянул Курт и потащил его на танцпол.

Вообще-то, Смайт никогда не считал себя ни наивным, ни недальновидным человеком, но он определённо не сумел предугадать, во что ввязывается, когда послушно поплёлся за ним. Потому что пьяный Курт Хаммел на танцполе был подобен стихийному бедствию: можно было уберечься, любуясь им издалека, но, если ты попадался ему на пути – спасения не было. А Себастиан находился в самом центре этого торнадо, и весь мир для него превратился в почти нематериальный фон – остался лишь Курт: его глаза, его руки, его губы, запах его тела…

Ни один из двоих не смог бы сказать, как они оказались в туалете, кто запер дверь, кто кого прижал к стенке и принялся с самозабвением целовать.

В какой-то момент Курт потянулся к ширинке Смайта, бормоча под нос:

– Пусть это будешь ты, Бас… хочу тебя!.. Что с этой чёртовой пуговицей? Ну же, помоги мне!

«Помоги мне!» – эти слова подействовали на Себастиана как ледяной душ.

– Стой! Да стой же ты, Хаммел! – Себастиан отстранил от себя его руки и, обхватив ладонями раскрасневшееся лицо парня, тревожно заглянул ему в глаза. – Что происходит, Курт? Тебя кто-то обидел? Почему ты здесь один?

– Он… он не захотел больше ждать! Я попытался… правда! Но я не смог… я убежал! И он прав! Не стоило ждать, когда я буду готов! – Курт выплёвывал почти бессвязные фразы с трудом, всхлипывая на сухую, без слёз и не глядя Себастиану в глаза.

– Не говори глупости, принцесса! Ты стоишь того, чтобы тебя ждать… даже всю жизнь! Он просто ни черта не понял, этот идиот!

– Нет! Он как раз всё понял! – Курт рывком вцепился в его воротник и посмотрел неожиданно трезвыми глазами. – Он отлично понял, что я никогда, даже через тысячу лет, не захочу его. Он только не знает, почему, – Хаммел устало прислонился лбом ко лбу Смайта, прикрыв глаза. – А я знаю: потому что я хочу тебя… всегда хотел… но я не желал становиться ещё одной безликой тенью в длинной череде твоих парней, сидеть в ожидании твоего звонка, твоего взгляда… хоть чего-нибудь, прекрасно зная, что этого не будет, что и я перестану существовать для тебя, как только ты получишь то, чего хотел. Но теперь мне всё равно… всё равно! Поедем ко мне, Бас!

Смайт ушам своим не верил. Курт Хаммел, парень, которого он желал с тех пор, как был подростком, больше того, парень, который впервые пробудил в нём желание, практически сам предлагал себя – не требуя ничего, ни привязанности, ни каких-либо обязательств, чистый секс, как и привык Себастиан.

И конечно, чертовски велик был соблазн тут же схватить Курта в охапку и отвезти по давно знакомому адресу, где Смайт не раз часами просиживал на скамейке, чтобы хоть издалека увидеть Хаммела, когда тоска по нему подступала к горлу. Безумным было желание оставить весь мир за дверью и заняться с Куртом сек… Нет, даже про себя Себастиан не мог назвать то, чего он хотел от Хаммела просто сексом. Он хотел гораздо большего: свиданий, звонков посреди ночи, ревности, ссор и примирений – всего!

– Нет, – произнёс он, отстраняясь. Курт встрепенулся от неожиданного ответа и уставился на него в недоумении.

– Да ты издеваешься?! Ты годами пытался затащить меня в постель! Вот прекрасный случай – между тобой и моей задницей не встрянет никакой грёбанный ужин… не с кем мне ужинать!

– Ошибаешься, принцесса! Со мной! 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
*Стоимость 1 литра бензина в штатах примерно 1 доллар.


	4. Дела житейские.

– Пресвятая Гага, какой же ты лицемер, Бас! – с восхищением произнёс Хаммел, без церемоний заходя в ванную следом за мужем.

– Им всего по семнадцать, и это… это… это абсолютно неприемлемо! – заорал в ответ тот, срывая с себя и яростно швыряя в угол, последовательно, галстук, рубашку, ремень, брюки и носки, один за другим, будто именно они провинились и теперь должны были понести примерное наказание. Оставшись в одном исподнем, Смайт развернулся и, гневно прищурившись на Курта, поинтересовался: – Или, по-твоему, я их по головке должен был погладить?!

Безусловно, вид пускающего дым из ноздрей Себастиана Смайта мог произвести весьма устрашающее впечатление на человека со стороны, но не на его супруга, который только рассмеялся, качая головой и пряча лицо в ладонях.

– Себ… они всего лишь целовались!..

– Всего лишь?! – взбеленился пуще прежнего Смайт. – Знаю я, чем заканчиваются поцелуи этих безответственных подростков с обезумевшими гормонами!

– Ой, на самом деле? Откуда бы тебе это знать? – съязвил Хаммел. – Ты же только что нагло заявил им, что, цитирую: «Я в вашем возрасте даже за ручку с парнем не смел держаться!»

– А что же я должен был сказать ей, а? «Запрещаю тебе целоваться с парнями, хотя мы с твоим папочкой в эти годы трахались везде, кроме, разве что, церкви, да и то только потому, что не ходили туда!» Так?

Курт залился краской, невольно припомнив парочку особо пикантных ситуаций из их с мужем бурной юности.

– Нет, любовь всей моей жизни, я только хочу сказать, что бессмысленно накладывать для молодых табу на поцелуи: они продолжат делать это, но тайком. А мы же не хотим, чтобы наша дочь начала что-то скрывать от нас? – Хаммел медленно приблизился к напряжённо застывшему мужу. Смайт был весь словно комок нервов, но за двадцать пять лет их истории – восемнадцать из которых они состояли в законном и почти всегда счастливом браке – Курт изучил его досконально и прекрасно знал, как справиться с этим. Он установил зрительный контакт, стараясь уже через взгляд «влить» дозу собственного спокойствия в Себастиана, положил руки ему на плечи и, массируя деликатными, но уверенными движениями, продолжил: – Послушай, Лиз у нас чрезвычайно разумная девушка. Но она ещё и чрезвычайно красивая девушка. Мальчики давно ходят за ней табуном, было предсказуемо и неизбежно, что, рано или поздно, она ответила бы взаимностью кому-то из них. Ещё два года назад, по моей просьбе, Рэйч и Куинн провели с ней серьёзную «женскую» беседу. Я проверял, она всё усвоила и приняла к сведению, – Себастиан, слегка оттаяв под ласковым взглядом и нежными прикосновениями, уже не столь бойко как прежде возразил:

– Проверял он! Когда ты проверял? Она же девушка – в одно ухо влетело, в другое вылетело! – Курт поцеловал его за ушком, с удовольствием отмечая про себя, что руки Себастиана опустились ему на поясницу.

– Я регулярно проверяю… зная, чьи гены унаследовала эта зеленоглазая ведьмочка! – Хаммел поднял голову, отчего Смайт разочарованно вздохнул и притянул его к себе за ремень. – Нет, не сейчас! – Себастиан капризно выпятил нижнюю губу и приподнял брови.

– Это нечестно! Завёл меня и бросаешь! – протянул он жалобно. Курт чмокнул его в подбородок.

– Во-первых, я тебя не бросаю! Будешь паинькой, устрою тебе незабываемую ночь. А во-вторых, у нас есть сейчас гораздо более важное дело… ты забыл, что в гостиной рыдает наш ребёнок, которого ты обидел? – Хаммел снял со своей задницы ладони мужа и строго посмотрел на него.

– Чем это я её обидел? – встал в позу тот, не желая признавать поражения.

– Недоверием, милый! А ещё, ты осрамил её перед тем парнем. Не знаю, насколько это у них серьёзно, но я прекрасно помню, как долго злился на отца, когда он шуганул тебя, пальнув из ружья после нашего первого официального свидания! – Смайт смущённо почесал в затылке.

– Дааа… я чуть не наложил тогда в штаны! Ну, я, по крайней мере, не использовал огнестрельного оружия!

Курт с сомнением посмотрел на кучу его одежды на полу и покачал головой.

– Сейчас я принесу тебе что-нибудь надеть, и мы пойдём к ней. Ты попросишь прощения, а когда вы помиритесь, попытаемся побольше узнать о личной жизни нашей малышки, что-то мы отстали от событий!

 

***

 

Девушка сидела в любимом кресле Себастиана, обхватив тонкими руками колени, и тихонько вздрагивала от рыданий.

– Лиз? – позвал Курт.

 

Элизабет Смайт-Хаммел подняла на отцов заплаканные глаза.

– Твой отец хочет тебе что-то сказать. Я буду на кухне, но, надеюсь, на этот раз моё вмешательство не понадобится, – Курт ободряюще сжал похолодевшую от волнения руку мужа и вышел, оставляя их наедине.

 

***

Двадцать минут спустя, он застал идиллическую картину: Себастиан занял законное место в своём кресле, а Лиз свернулась клубочком у него на коленях и только что не мурлыкала. Мир был восстановлен.

Заметив подошедшего Курта, Смайт выпрямился, моментально сгоняя игравшую на губах счастливую улыбку.

– Милая, мы с папой хотели кое о чём с тобой поговорить… – засуетился он, и девушка вскинула голову, переводя обеспокоенный взгляд с одного на другого.

– Не переживай, золотко, нам и правда предстоит разговор, но, клянусь, в этом нет ничего страшного, – усмехнулся Хаммел, запуская руки в волосы обоих и наслаждаясь удивительным ощущением семьи, дома, единения с самыми любимыми людьми в его жизни. – Но разговор подождёт: сначала – ужин!


	5. Эксперимент.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Внимание, дорогие Куртбастиановцы и Секуртяне!
> 
> В написании этой главы участвовала, в качестве приглашённой звезды, [masturblaine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/masturblaine/pseuds/masturblaine), любезно согласившаяся оказать поддержку огнём в сцене, которую мне было не потянуть. Так что, прошу любить и жаловать: курсив - её.

Со стоном, больше похожим на скрип несмазанной двери, не открывая глаз, Себастиан перевернулся на спину. 

Снизу было жёстко и тепло. Значит, опять вырубился на полу в ванной.

Сверху жёстким, но отнюдь не тёплым взглядом, Хаммел сверлил в нём дыру. Это ничего не значило, кроме очевидного факта, что сосед опять обнаружил его спящим на полу в ванной.

Потеряв терпение, Курт нагнулся к нему и потряс за плечо.

– Хватит тут валяться, давай, поднимайся, помогу тебе добраться до кровати.

– Мммм… чего ты так орёшь, Хаммел?! – поморщившись, прохрипел Смайт.

– Это всё твоё неадекватное восприятие действительности с похмелья, я говорю практически шёпотом, – терпеливо возразил Курт, подтягивая его вверх до сидячего положения. – Ну, приложи хоть минимум усилий, на руках я тебя не потащу! – Себастиан чуть разлепил веки и обиженно надул губы.

– А сёстры милосердия, между прочим, вытаскивали на себе с поля боя солдат при оружии и в полном обмундировании! – устав стоять в полусогнутом состоянии, Хаммел прислонил его к кабинке душа и распрямился, складывая руки на груди.

– Как ты верно заметил, это были сёстры милосердия, то есть, по сути, святые женщины! А я, невзирая на высокий голос и ослепительную красоту, всё-таки мужчина, и отнюдь не святой. А ты, к тому же, не раненный герой, хотя и весишь, вопреки повышенной костлявости, больше, чем морской пехотинец с плащ-палаткой и в сапогах!

– Это всё твоё неадекватное восприятие действительности с недотраха, Хаммел! – передразнил его Смайт. – Я лёгок как пушинка, и вообще обойдусь без твоей помощи… – вцепившись в край раковины, Себастиан попытался подняться, вхолостую перебирая ногами и беспомощно оскальзываясь на кафеле. После третьей неудачной попытки, под откровенное ржание Курта, он сдался и принял-таки протянутую руку.

……………………………………..

– Всё! Спи, набирайся сил для новых подвигов! – не слишком церемонясь, Курт свалил свою ещё недавно бесчувственную ношу на кровать, инстинктивно отряхнулся и направился к двери.

– Куууурт! А как же раздеть, одеяло подоткнуть и колыбельную спеть? – капризно протянул Себастиан, состроив жалобные глазки. Хаммел в притворной задумчивости приложил палец к губам.

– Хммм… Даже не знаю… Звучит заманчиво, но: нет, нет и нет. 

– Какой же ты злой, Курт!

– Вовсе я не злой! Я белый и пушистый, просто, как ты верно заметил, у меня неадекват с недотраха! Но об этом поговорим завтра!

……………………………………………………

– Себастиан, нам нужно серьёзно поговорить! – если бы Смайт был котом, он бы прижал ушки и опустил голову. Но поскольку он им не был, то просто опустил голову.

– Курт… ну, она же всё равно была уже надтреснутая! И я почти поймал её, но у меня руки были в мыле, и… – Хаммел изумлённо уставился на него, уперев руки в бока.

– Моя любимая синяя чашка?! За каким чёртом ты её вообще трогал? Из неё же пить нельзя, она с трещиной… была… – Курт прикрыл глаза и мотнул головой, стараясь вновь сконцентрироваться на насущном. – Забудь! Бог с ней, с чашкой! Я о другом. Угадай, Себастиан, чего мне не хватает в жизни?

– Секса! – без малейшей заминки выдал Смайт. 

– Почти в точку. Мне не хватает регулярного секса!

– Так за чем же дело стало? Тут я с радостью готов помочь! – оскалился Себастиан, и Курт ответил ему тем же.

– Я надеялся на твоё добровольное сотрудничество! – воскликнул он, будто заправский фокусник, вытаскивая откуда-то лист бумаги и фломастер. – Потому что, видишь ли, я не такой как ты, Бас, я устроен иначе, мне нужна размеренность, уверенность в завтрашнем дне, комфортные условия, – принялся бубнить он, расчерчивая лист горизонтальными линиями и вписывая в начале каждой строки день недели. Покончив с этим, он снова обратил взгляд к Себастиану, который настороженно наблюдал за его действиями. – Поскольку устные договорённости с тобой, как подсказывает практика, не работают, составим расписание в письменном виде и повесим его на холодильник, уж туда-то ты ежедневно заглядываешь!

– Чёрт, Хаммел, я… ты невыносим! Я не могу жить по расписанию! Ты совершенно правильно сказал, мы разные, и я не желаю быть рабом какой-то бумажки, пусть даже она висит на холодильнике! – Смайт запустил руки в волосы и начал нервно мерить шагами кухню.

– А я не желаю удовлетворять мои сексуальные потребности…

– Трахаться, Хаммел! 

– Будь по твоему! – повысил голос Курт и громко отчётливо произнёс: – Я не желаю трахаться по загаженным сортирам в гей-барах! Мне нужна спокойная обстановка, прямой доступ к санузлу и возможность заснуть сразу же после секса! Я не прошу луну с неба! Два вечера в неделю мне, два – тебе. Что тут невозможного? Ты же всё равно торчишь где-то допоздна практически через день, просто спланируй это так, чтобы твои зависания в клубах совпадали с вечерами, когда я привожу сюда парня! 

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты водил сюда парней! – возглас Себастиана оборвал тираду Курта, и они, казалось, оба ошарашенные прозвучавшими словами, тяжело дыша, застыли друг против друга.

– Ух ты! – пришёл в себя первым Курт. – Я что-то пропустил, и ты успел усыновить меня? Хотя, нет, ты не можешь, мой отец жив-здоров. И, между прочим, даже он не может запретить мне водить парней в квартиру, за которую я регулярно вношу свою долю ренты, я, видишь ли, давно совершеннолетний. Бас, я делю эту жилплощадь с тобой только чтобы платить за учёбу. Через год я выпущусь, начну работать полный день, не нужно будет больше оплачивать университет, и я смогу позволить себе снимать квартиру самостоятельно. Помоги мне прожить этот год достойно, не опускаясь до ручной работы! – Смайт лукаво усмехнулся и неожиданно обнял его за талию.

– Моё предложение всё ещё в силе, детка, только попробуй, и не захочешь остановиться! – Хаммел раздражённо оттолкнул его.

– Прекрати, Бас, мне не до шуток!

– А кто шутит? – Курт с упрёком взглянул на него.

– Это же ты, Себастиан, и… я! Мы даже не нравимся друг другу! – произнёс он, в то время как в его сознании пронеслось: «Я что, всерьёз рассматриваю кандидатуру Себастиана Смайта?..»

– Говори за себя, Хаммел! – вдруг Себастиан округлил глаза и воздел указательный палец в воздух, словно его осенила гениальная идея. – Предлагаю эксперимент! – он выбежал из кухни и тут же вернулся, победоносно сжимая в кулаке красный галстук. – Просто, доверься мне! Если не сработает, собственноручно повешу это дурацкое расписание на холодильник!

– Поклянись! – потребовал Курт, с опаской косясь на аксессуар в его руке.

– Клянусь… чтоб у меня больше не встал! – уверенным тоном отозвался тот. Здраво рассудив, что такую клятву он вряд ли нарушит, Хаммел кивнул.

– Курт, закрой глаза, – едва парень послушно опустил веки, Себастиан аккуратно повязал галстук ему вокруг глаз. – А теперь, включи воображение и представь, что ты провёл удивительный вечер в компании парня твоей мечты, вы поужинали в каком-нибудь уютном ресторанчике, свечи, музыка… ну, что там ещё тебе нравится? Потом вы пешком прогулялись до дома, и он всю дорогу держал тебя за руку, – Себастиан осторожно взял ладонь Курта в свою и, легонько поглаживая её, продолжил: – Тебе было так хорошо с ним, что совсем не хотелось прощаться, и ты пригласил его на чашечку кофе, – Курт непроизвольно сглотнул и, облизнув губы, кивнул. Он бы сильно удивился, увидев, какую нежную улыбку вызвала его реакция у Смайта. – Вы поднялись по лестнице и зашли в пустую квартиру. Ты не стал зажигать свет, он потянулся к выключателю, но ты сказал… 

– Не надо!..

– Да. Потому что никому из вас нет никакого дела до кофе. И вот он подходит к тебе вплотную, ты чувствуешь его тепло, – Себастиан вдруг оказался непозволительно близко, и Курт ощутил жар его тела. – Его дыхание касается твоей кожи, руки скользят по предплечьям, на секунду задерживаются, обводя пальцами ключицы, а затем поднимаются выше, запутываясь в волосах… – Себастиан сопровождал слова действиями, и Хаммел ощутил приятное головокружение, будто завороженный его голосом и прикосновениями. – Его глаза опускаются к твоим губам… даже в полутьме видно, как они покраснели, потому что у тебя привычка кусать их от волнения, – Курт коротко вдохнул, а Себастиан сжал пальцы у него на затылке, слегка надавливая. – Вы оба знаете, что сейчас неизбежно произойдёт, но каждый боится первым преодолеть последние сантиметры, и, в конце концов, вы одновременно двигаетесь друг к другу… – Курту показалось, будто его притягивает к парню напротив, как магнитом, и он невольно подался вперёд. 

_Первое прикосновение пронзило его с точностью меткого снаряда. Мягкость губ Себастиана, едва заметная влажность от прогулявшегося там ранее языка и неожиданная бархатистость отдали в колени, и Курт слегка пошатнулся. Смайт среагировал немедленно и опустил ладонь ему на талию, тем самым позволяя вновь почувствовать землю под ногами. Странно – Курту было чрезвычайно хорошо. Они практически не двигались, привыкая друг другу поначалу, и даже от одного этого короткие волоски на задней стороне шеи вставали по стойке смирно. За несколько секунд Курт успел накрутить в голове кучу мыслей, среди которых было и невольное желание отстраниться – это же Смайт! – но вскоре Себастиан начал двигаться – и всё кануло в Лету. Он неспешно целовал поверхность губ Курта, языком заглаживая каждую едва заметную впадинку, а второй рукой поглаживал за ухом. Курту казалось, что он сгорит на месте – а ведь они даже не начали! Следующее особенно удачное движение Смайта заставило Курта приоткрыть рот, и Себастиан, не задумываясь об этом дважды, благодарно скользнул внутрь, а сам прижался ближе, не оставляя между ними ни единого свободного миллиметра. Курт застонал и сгреб рубашку Себастиана на спине в кулак, потянув за нее, как за спасительную соломинку._  
 _Поцелуй становился жарче, и Курт ощутил предательскую капельку пота на виске. Себастиан наклонил голову, проникая глубже и выделывая языком невозможно пошлые вещи – он поглаживал его язык, принуждая бороться за главенствующее положение, пробегал по нежной коже внутри, а после, чуть отстранившись, Смайт обхватил нижнюю губу Курта и слегка потянул._  
 _– Б-боже!.. – выдохнул тот и отступил на шаг._  
  
Хаммела колотило, он забыл, где он и с кем, он знал только, что ему нужно…

– В спальню… сейчас! – скомандовал он, задыхаясь и сам не узнавая собственный голос, так низко тот прозвучал. 

Внезапно руки, до этого момента обнимавшие его, исчезли, чтобы заняться повязкой у него на глазах. Когда Себастиан отбросил галстук в сторону, Курт удивлённо заморгал, будто бы только что пробудившись ото сна.

– Что ты… зачем? Ну вот, Бас, испортил такой момент! Я уже собирался отвести моего идеального парня в спальню! – с нескрываемой досадой воскликнул Курт, отпихивая обеими руками Смайта, который тут же перехватил его за запястья, снова притягивая к себе.

–Мне вдруг стало любопытно… как выглядел твой воображаемый парень? – Хаммел на секунду замер, а потом отвёл взгляд и недовольно пробурчал:

– Длинный тощий шатен c наглыми зелёными глазами! – Себастиан незаметно перевёл дыхание и удовлетворённо ухмыльнулся.

– Ну, тогда ничего ещё не потеряно, я знаю одного типа, который идеально подходит под описание! И он настолько без ума от одного заносчивого курносого красавчика с голубыми глазами, что готов в лепёшку расшибиться, чтобы вернуть тот самый момент, – Курт поднял на него просиявший взгляд, но тот неожиданно чмокнул его в лоб и решительно направился в прихожую.

– Ну, и как это понимать?! Куда ты? Спальня в другой стороне!

– Она подождёт! Сначала – ужин!


	6. Блюдо дня: бариста.

– Ну что, Хаммел, какие планы? – Сантана остановилась напротив него, уперев руки в боки.

– А что, у меня должны быть какие-то особенные планы? – растерянно спросил парень, едва не подавившись очередной ложкой хлопьев.

– Вообще-то, было бы здорово, – заметила девушка, направляясь к плите за своей утренней дозой кофе и печенья, – сколько можно, а? Полгода как вы с Адамом окончательно расстались! Он уже, вон, чуть ли не свадьбу планирует! А ты чего дожидаешься, можно узнать? 

Курт прикрыл глаза и опустил голову на сцепленные в замок ладони. Вечно одни и те же разговоры, и заканчиваются они всегда одним и тем же! Неужели так трудно понять? Он не желает больше ни под кого подстраиваться, не желает притворяться тем, кем не является, не желает делать вид, будто ему нравится то, от чего на самом деле воротит – хватит! Не у каждого есть своя половинка, нужно просто принять это и жить в автономном режиме, ни от кого ничего не требуя и никому не мешая… Чёрт, я что…

– Чёрт! Я что, мешаю вам с Бритт? – Курт поднял на подругу округлившиеся от неожиданной догадки глаза. – Так вы только скажите, я найду другое жильё… это непросто, но отнюдь не невозможно!..

– Курт!!! Ты совсем спятил?! – от возмущения Сантана со всей дури швырнула турку в раковину, производя адский грохот. – При чём здесь это, а? И как это ты нам можешь помешать? Ты наша бесплатная гувернантка, шеф-повар и личный шоппер, в одном лице! – девушка присела на стул рядом, положила руку ему на плечо и продолжила уже совсем другим, спокойным, тихим и почти жалобным голосом: – Курт, мы с Бритт были бы счастливы прожить под твоим крылышком до глубокой старости, но… это неправильно! Нам больно смотреть, как ты проводишь в одиночестве день за днём, тогда как там, снаружи, наверняка есть кто-то твой… тот, кто ждёт тебя! А ты прячешься от него, ну, как тебе не стыдно? – ткнула она его шутливо в плечо, вызывая ответную улыбку.

– Он не существует, Сан. Я пытался, кому как не тебе знать об этом? Но каждый раз всё заканчивается чем? Правильно, моим разбитым сердцем… я устал и не собираюсь ничего предпринимать, чтобы найти кого-то. Это унизительно, в конце концов! Если _он_ существует… какого чёрта? Пусть сам найдёт меня! – заявил Хаммел и шарахнул кулаком по столу. Сантана усмехнулась, чмокнула его в лобик и, не споря больше, занялась своим завтраком.

웃

Наскоро пообедав в маленьком ресторанчике, где Курт через день подрабатывал официантом, Сантана сладко потянулась, собираясь уже уходить, как внезапно ей пришла в голову идея.

– Бритт, милая, отвлеки на пару минут Хаммела, ладно? Мне надо кое-что сделать, чтобы он не видел. Я дам тебе отмашку, когда закончу, окей? – её невеста кивнула, лукаво улыбаясь. – Давай, сейчас, мне нужно незаметно выйти, сделай так, чтобы он не смотрел в мою сторону.

– Кууурт, милый, чизкейк сегодня был просто потрясающий! Слушай, – Бриттани вцепилась в локоть Курта, разворачивая его в сторону витрины со сладостями, – а ты не мог бы мне рассказать поподробнее, какие ингредиенты нужны для настоящего сицилийского канноли?.. – тем временем, Сантана выскользнула из заведения, быстро стёрла меню с чёрной дощечки у входа и столь же быстро написала там что-то своё.

웃

Себастиан широко шагал по незнакомой улице в неизвестном ему самому направлении. Крылья за спиной… это именно то, что он сейчас ощущал и позволял этим самым крыльям нести его, куда им было угодно. Прослушивание прошло лучше некуда: едва комиссия увидела его Пака, роль оказалась у него в кармане, а остальным претендентам осталось надеяться лишь на партию дублёра. Сон в летнюю ночь! Многие мечтают сыграть Гамлета, для Смайта такой ролью мечты был лесной дух – двуликий и неуловимый, как он сам.

Однако, прямо сейчас Себастиан готов был поспорить, что слёту смог бы сыграть Серого волка из Красной шапочки. Утром он, как всегда, опаздывал и пожертвовал завтраком, чтобы выиграть лишние четверть часа, а теперь умирал с голода. Озираясь по сторонам жадным взглядом, Смайт, наконец, наткнулся на симпатичное с виду заведение. Перед ним красовалась чёрная доска, из тех, на которых пишут меню дня, и Себастиан подошёл поближе, чтобы полюбопытствовать, хоть и был готов проглотить даже официанта вместе с его синеньким фартучком, прямо так, не обжаривая. 

Каково же было его изумление, когда он увидел, что именно это и предлагалось в меню. Текст на доске, подкреплённый для убедительности иллюстрацией в стиле «палка-палка, огуречик», гласил:

_«Сегодня ваш бариста:_

_1\. Чертовски горячий гей.  
2\. Отчаянно одинок._

_В качестве напитка дня мы рекомендуем:_

_Ты дашь мне номер»._

Себастиан беспомощно оглянулся на только что отошедшую парочку ослепительно красивых девушек, будто ища подтверждения, что у него не начались галлюцинации на почве недоедания. Блондинка и брюнетка, поймав его взгляд, синхронно вскинули большой палец и выразительно кивнули в сторону официанта, в этот момент принимавшего заказ у одного из столиков на терраске перед ресторанчиком. 

Смайт вынул из нагрудного кармана очки и нацепил их на нос, поворачиваясь в указанном направлении… Ух ты! Меню не обманывало, по крайней мере, в отношении первого пункта.

웃

Периферическим зрением Курт зарегистрировал быстрое движение у входа на террасу рядом с доской, надпись на которой он собственноручно обновил не далее как полчаса назад, заменив меню, предлагавшееся в качестве дежурного завтрака, на обеденное. Созревший на заказ посетитель начал диктовать выбранные блюда, и Хаммел отвлёкся на мгновение от возможного нового клиента, но дружный хохот только что покинувших заведение подруг снова привлёк его внимание. Последовала непонятная пантомима. Высокий, достаточно симпатичный молодой мужчина – ладно, красавчик! – оторвал от меню дня довольно-таки обалдевший взгляд, переводя его на удаляющихся девушек, которых это почему-то очень позабавило. «Дурной знак, Курт!» – предупредило подсознание. Сантана и Бриттани, в ответ на немой вопрос незнакомца, по неясной причине указали на Хаммела, а мужчина нацепил на нос очки и… Курт едва успел вновь уткнуться в свой блокнот, чтобы не оказаться пойманным с поличным.

Отправляясь на кухню, чтобы отдать заказ повару и взять воду и гриссини для ожидающего клиента, Курт принялся судорожно припоминать, что же он там такого мог написать, чтобы довести человека практически до ступора, а подруг до приступа истерического смеха. Перебрав на память пункты меню, он вынужден был констатировать, что никаких шибко экзотических или замысловатых названий блюд в нём не было. Разве что, ratatouille… но Хаммел любил и отлично знал французский, так что, вряд ли мог сделать в этом слове ошибку. 

Оставив графин с водой и корзиночку гриссини на столе, он поднял глаза на красавчика, который всё ещё стоял перед доской у входа, словно ожидая чего-то. Встретив его взгляд, молодой человек, после мимолётного замешательства, лучезарно улыбнулся и кивком попросил подойти. Курт удивлённо вздёрнул брови – очевидно, всё-таки что-то было не в порядке с меню – и направился к нему, натягивая профессионально вежливую улыбку, в которой за версту читалось: «Клиент всегда прав!»

웃

Себастиан получил великолепную возможность оценить фигуру парня спереди, сбоку и, главное, сзади, после чего с удовлетворением заключил, что да, всё при нём. Но когда это совершенство в фартучке вскинуло на него глаза цвета безоблачного июльского неба, у Смайта аж перехватило дух. «Подумать только, мой любимый цвет!» – пробормотал он себе под нос, расплываясь в улыбке.

– Привет! – протянул он, окидывая молодого человека, с головы до ног, самым недвусмысленным и, пожалуй, даже не слишком подобающим в этот час дня и в публичном месте, взглядом. Тот заметно напрягся от такого откровенного сканирования, но нечеловеческим усилием сумел удержать улыбку на губах.

– Что-то не так? – любезно проворковал он, и Себастиану окончательно снесло крышу. Да, у Смайта был пунктик. Сам он неплохо пел и любил красивые музыкальные голоса, но в особенности ему нравилось, если у женщины был низкий голос, а у мужчины, соответственно, высокий. А поскольку был он стопроцентным геем, то высокий голос у мужчины его, к тому же, заводил не на шутку, особенно, если подкреплённый такой внешностью! Себастиан неосознанно облизнулся и громко сглотнул, прежде чем ответить мгновенно осипшим от возбуждения голосом:

– Надеюсь, что всё как раз так, как здесь написано… конечно, если это ты здешний официант, о котором речь… – и он ткнул пальцем в доску, не сводя глаз с парня, который встревожено нахмурился и обошёл его, чтобы выяснить, «о чём, во имя Гаги, этот полоумный бормочет».

웃

Когда Курт узрел, что было написано – и, с позволения сказать, нарисовано – на дощечке вместо меню… его на пару секунд парализовало. Затем его глаза расширились, а лицо вспыхнуло ярким пламенем, но уже в следующее мгновение кровь отлила от щёк, а глаза превратились в две узенькие щёлочки, подозрительно похожие на амбразуры, и Себастиан невольно подумал, что никак не хотел бы оказаться на линии огня.

– Ну, Лопес… мать твою! Свою дозу мышьяка ты заработала! – прошипел Хаммел, сжимая кулаки, после чего совершил несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, дабы не прибить ненароком первого же, ни в чём не повинного, встречного, и к Смайту обратился уже вполне адекватный, хоть и чуть напряжённый, субъект. – Извините, обычно мы не предоставляем ложную информацию! Видимо, это пошалил кто-то из прохожих.

– Так ты не одинок?.. – не сумев приглушить разочарование в голосе, уточнил Себастиан.

– Эмм… это как раз соответствует истине. А вот всё остальное неправда, – раздражённо откликнулся Курт. – Простите, сейчас я всё исправлю, – добавил он и торопливо скрылся внутри ресторана.

웃

– Нееет… это я всё исправлю! Может быть, не прямо сейчас… но исправлю! – бормотал Смайт, стирая надпись шёлковым носовым платочком с затейливым вензелем ручной вышивки. Подняв взгляд от своего занятия, он заметил быстрым шагом возвращающегося официанта с тряпкой в одной руке и кусочком мела в другой. Парень решительно приблизился к доске, с ходу занёс над ней влажную мочалку… и удивлённо обернулся к Себастиану.

– Ох… с-спасибо, Вы… – он заметил в его руке безнадёжно испорченный, явно не фабричного производства, платочек, и ещё сильнее смутился. – Вам не стоило беспокоиться! Это моя работа… Благодарю Вас, но Вы не должны были… 

– Я сделал это из чисто эгоистических соображений, – прервал его мучения Смайт. – Не то чтобы я страдал от комплекса неполноценности, но, согласись… зачем мне конкуренты? – подмигнул Себастиан ошарашено уставившемуся на него молодому человеку. – Себастиан Смайт! – объявил он, протягивая руку.

– К-Курт… Курт Хаммел, – инстинктивно ответил тот. – Конкуренты?.. Вы.. о чём Вы? – спохватился он с запозданием.

웃

– Ну, как же, о чём? – ухмыльнулся Себастиан, переходя в режим «обольститель». – О получении в качестве десерта номера твоего телефона, детка! – улыбка сползла с лица Хаммела, сменившись презрительной гримасой. «А ведь ты начинал мне нравиться… но никому не позволено называть меня деткой!» – подумал он про себя, а вслух холодно произнёс:

– Как я уже сказал, мистер, эта надпись была глупой шуткой кого-то из прохожих. И если Вы желаете обратиться ко мне, вот тут, – парень ткнул в бэйджик, – указано моё имя, а «деток» и прочие игривые эпитеты приберегите для тех, кто ценит себя столь низко, что позволяют называть себя подобным образом! – зелёные глаза за линзами удивлённо распахнулись, и Курт, довольный результатом, принялся деловито заново наносить меню на доску.

웃

Смайт на минуточку потерял дар речи: его ещё никогда так не отшивали – аккуратно, но решительно. И это ему… понравилось! Это слегка ранило его самолюбие, но определённо разожгло азарт. Похоже, в кои-то веки, представлялась возможность побороться за приз! Тааак, значит, образ плэйбоя тебя выбесил… что же тебе по вкусу… Курт Хаммел? Себастиан склонил голову набок, выбирая дальнейшую тактику. Когда парень закончил со своим занятием и, не обращая больше на него внимания, направился к очередному клиенту, Смайт шагнул вперёд, преграждая ему дорогу.

– Эмм… прости, я вовсе не хотел тебя обидеть! Вообще-то, это совсем не в моём стиле… – Себастиан скрестил за спиной пальцы и постарался вспомнить самый постыдный поступок в своей жизни, чтобы для убедительности вызвать румянец, что ему и удалось, судя по ощущению непривычного жара на щеках. – Видишь ли… Курт, я жутко стеснителен, и познакомиться с кем-то для меня всегда проблема… особенно, если этот кто-то такой милый, как ты… вот… – он бормотал всю эту ересь скороговоркой, отслеживая исподлобья реакцию желанной добычи, и когда выражение синеглазого официанта несколько смягчилось, Себастиан поздравил себя с верно выбранным направлением. – Я… я просто попытался применить тактику одного моего приятеля, он… у него это всегда срабатывает! Вот я и подумал, была не была! Но, похоже, это не моё, да? – он состроил преувеличенно жалобную рожицу, чем заслужил улыбку, и засчитал себе очередное очко. – Накормишь меня? Кушать очень хочется…

웃

Курт сжал губы, чтобы не расхохотаться. Нет, он вовсе отличался наивностью, просто, как и большинство из нас, Хаммел имел склонность верить в то, во что верить хотелось. Так что, он улыбнулся и пригласил нового знакомого следовать за ним.

– Что ж, будем считать, что я купился… до первого прокола! – предупредил Курт, усадив Себастиана за столик и вручив ему меню.

Хаммел уже развернулся было, чтобы дать Смайту время выбрать блюда, однако, тот остановил его и буквально вынудил заказать всё за себя, рассыпаясь в комплиментах и ссылаясь на своё абсолютное незнание французской кухни, неделю которой объявил местный шеф-повар, которому безумно наскучило шлёпать исключительно гамбургеры да картофельные чипсы. 

В течение всего обеда Себастиан вёл себя примерно, не упуская, однако, случая одарить Курта улыбкой, когда их взгляды пересекались издалека, или мимолётно коснуться руки, когда Хаммел проходил мимо его столика. Смайт даже метнулся через ползала, чтобы поднять выпавшую из пальцев официанта ручку – тот жутко стушевался, но явно оценил жест. Себастиан не спешил покинуть заведение, так что к моменту десерта, зал успел практически опустеть, и Курт весьма охотно принял его приглашение отдохнуть немного и отведать крем-брюлè. 

Слово за слово, беседа ни о чём шла легко, без сучка, без задоринки… «Как-то слишком без задоринки!» – подумалось Хаммелу. Всё вроде бы хорошо, но, что бы он ни говорил, какое бы мнение ни высказывал, Смайт со всем соглашался. Да ещё и с этаким почти нездоровым энтузиазмом. Поначалу это было даже приятно – наконец-то нашёлся кто-то со схожими вкусами – но через некоторое время Курт заподозрил неладное.

– А мюзиклы! Нет, ну кого в наши дни может интересовать эта тягомотина? – закинул он удочку, проверяя свою теорию.

– Точно! Во времена супергероев и компьютерной графики… кому это нужно! – воодушевлённо подхватил Себастиан. 

– А если бы я сказал, что мюзиклы – это прекрасное, доброе, вечное, и что Бродвей любовь всей моей жизни, ты принялся бы петь дифирамбы сэру Эндрю Ллойду Уебберу? – посерьёзнев, поинтересовался Хаммел с сарказмом. Смайт, явно не ожидавший подобного оборота, застыл с раскрытым ртом, хлопая глазами. «Переиграл!» – пронеслось у него в голове. Курт тяжко вздохнул, поднимаясь с места. – Что ж, негативный результат тоже результат! А позволь полюбопытствовать, Себастиан Смайт, кто ты по профессии?

– Актёр, – не задумываясь, спалил себя тот.

– Ха! Это многое объясняет! – рассмеялся Хаммел. – Только вот, хоть убей, не понимаю, зачем тебе понадобилось устраивать весь этот спектакль? Тебя что, Сантана наняла? – осенило Курта.

– Сантана? Кто такая Сантана? – с искренним недоумением воззрился на него Смайт. 

– Но если нет… серьёзно, не понимаю – зачем?.. – развёл руками Хаммел.

웃

«Зачем, Себастиан, объясни… ему, а заодно и себе, чего ты прицепился к этому парню?» – спросил Смайт сам себя.

– Я… я знаю, это прозвучит глупо, но дело в том, что… ты мне понравился! Ужасно!.. Сразу… – будто бы сам удивляясь собственным словам, ответил Себастиан, беспомощно глядя в недоверчивые глаза Курта. Хаммел вскинул голову, и Смайт, боясь, что его перебьют, торопливо продолжил: – Я неправильно начал, сразу наговорил глупостей и испугался… испугался, что ты не дашь мне второго шанса, понимаешь? Я так отчётливо представил, что ты разворачиваешься и уходишь… что никогда больше не сможешь воспринимать меня как кого-то, с кем можно было бы встречаться, чтобы просто поболтать или ходить на свидания, ссориться, мириться… что ты сбросишь меня со счетов, возведёшь между нами бронированное стекло, через которое мне будет уже не пробиться! – Себастиан мотнул головой и невесело усмехнулся. – Знаешь, я ведь только сейчас это всё понял… а тогда я действовал по наитию, инстинктивно! Мне нужно было любой ценой удержать тебя, и я не нашёл ничего лучшего, как воспользоваться своими профессиональными навыками и просто… притвориться кем-то, кто мог бы тебе понравиться. Понимаешь?

– Это не так уж и важно, на самом деле, а знаешь, почему?.. Потому что теперь мне будет весьма проблематично поверить хоть одному твоему слову, – Курт разочарованно пожал плечами. – И ведь, подумать только… с самого первого взгляда ты мне понравился…

– Правда?.. – с надеждой в голосе проговорил Смайт.

– Правда… но потом ты заговорил… – отрезал Хаммел, разворачиваясь, чтобы уйти.

– А если я приглашу тебя на ужин? – вдогонку ему спросил Себастиан.

– Я не хожу на ужин с кем попало! – через плечо ответил тот. Смайт сжал зубы, и встал, не зная, на что решиться. 

– Ты не отделаешься от меня так просто! Тебе придётся кормить меня обедами до тех пор, пока не согласишься со мной поужинать! Слово скаута! – произнёс он с вызовом.

– Это что, угроза? – вздёрнул бровь Хаммел. – Так не страшно! Если ты не заметил, это ресторан, общественное заведение, ходи, покуда не надоест.

На том они и разошлись.

웃

Вернувшись туда на следующий день, Смайт выяснил, что Курта нет, поскольку в ресторане он работает через день. Но это оказалось единственной информацией, которую ему удалось вытянуть из коллег Хаммела. На его наивный вопрос о причине такой скрытности, хозяин заведения, сурового вида мужчина с ирокезом, жутковато оскалился и ответил, бесцеремонно ткнув пальцем ему в грудь:

– Потому, _детка_ , что я не доверяю твоей смазливой мордашке! – и прежде чем Себастиан успел озвучить своё возмущение, добавил, усмехнувшись: – И потому, что Курт не велел.

На это возразить было нечего, и Смайт удалился, ни с чем, в надежде на завтрашний день.

웃

Курт же после ухода Смайта помучился некоторое время угрызениями совести, спрашивая себя, а не слишком ли сурово обошёлся с парнем, который всего лишь пытался ухаживать за ним. «Ухааааживать! Ха! Трахнуть он тебя хотел – ни больше, ни меньше!» – встрял внутренний голос. «А чего ж… мне и это не помешало бы!» – ответствовал он ему. «А потом?.. Что было бы с тобой потом? Ты не умеешь просто трахнуться и разбежаться, Хаммел, забей!» Крыть было нечем, Курт знал, что это горькая правда и что придётся пресечь всяческие поползновения со стороны этого красавчика, просто в целях самосохранения. «Серьёзно? Ты и правда думаешь, что он ещё припрётся сюда ради тебя?» – усмехнулся внутренний голос. «Нет… не думаю,» – вынужден был признать Курт, аккуратно складывая фартук и блокнот в шкафчик.

Придя домой, он не набросился с целью удушения на Сантану, уже приготовившуюся к худшему, а молча прошёл к себе в комнату и закрылся там на ключ, чем немало напугал подругу. Когда после часа непрерывных извинений вперемешку с ругательствами на испанском и мольбами «открыть эту чёртову дверь немедленно, или я разнесу её к чертям собачьим!», в приоткрывшуюся щёлочку сонный Хаммел тихо сказал ей бесцветным голосом: «Сан… просто обещай не пытаться больше устроить мою личную жизнь,» – ей не осталось ничего, как послушно кивнуть и удалиться к себе.

На следующий день за занятиями в Парсонс, курсами вегетарианской кухни, уроком йоги и прочей беготнёй Курт и думать забыл о вчерашнем зеленоглазом парне. Лишь придя наутро в ресторан и взглянув на злосчастную доску, он с трудом сглотнул, прогоняя неприятный комок в горле, и приступил к работе, постепенно возвращаясь в норму. Ровно до того момента, когда в тринадцать ноль ноль уже знакомый стройный силуэт не нарисовался в дверях заведения. С букетиком незабудок в руках.

웃

.

На сей раз перед Куртом предстал третий вариант Себастиана Смайта: парень демонстрировал себя как истинный джентльмен, внимательный и заботливый, перемежающий, однако, это безупречное поведение саркастичными замечаниями, весёлыми шутками и забавными историями из личной жизни. Полтора часа пролетели незаметно, и, расплачиваясь, Смайт, без особой, впрочем, надежды, спросил:

– Готов поужинать со мной? – на что получил ожидаемое «Нет!». – Вода камень точит! – бодро подмигнул он Хаммелу.

– Поглядим… – ответил тот с некоторым сомнением.

웃

С этого дня ровно половина дней Курта обрела, наконец, цвет: это был цвет изумрудных глаз Себастиана, смотрящих, казалось, только на него, цвет его белозубой улыбки и неизменного букетика незабудок, фиалок, ландышей или просто полевых цветов. С каждым разом Курт всё лучше узнавал этого парня и сам, незаметно для себя, позволял тому заглянуть в собственную жизнь. И каждый раз появление Смайта вызывало всё более искреннюю улыбку, а ответить отказом на традиционное прощальное приглашение становилось всё труднее. Пока однажды…

– Ого, Хаммел! Фиолетовая рубашка? Серьёзно?.. Кого совращать собрался? – склонив голову набок, Сантана вопросительно уставилась на друга. Неожиданно для неё, вместо ядовитого «Не твоё дело!» перед ней расцвела неудержимая радостная улыбка.

– Сегодня я отвечу ему «Да», – торжественно объявил Курт. – Пожелай мне удачи!

– Урааа! Давно пора! Мы с Бритт зависнем сегодня в клубе, так что часов до двух квартира в твоём полном распоряжении, малыш! – подруга чмокнула его в щёку и, не оставляя времени на возмущённую реплику, упорхнула за дверь.

웃

Тринадцать ноль пять.

Хаммел изо всех сил старался не нервничать, говоря себе, что пять минут опоздания -- это пустяки, что всякое случается, что они же никогда и не договаривались о каком-то определённом часе… Но за две недели Себастиан ни разу не задержался ни на минуту, и в глубине души Хаммел знал, что это означает. Это не Смайт опоздал… это он опоздал! Слишком долго не решался, и Себастиану просто надоело ждать. 

Через час Курт перестал бросать в сторону входа полные надежды взгляды, каждый раз, как там кто-то появлялся. Весь оставшийся день он проработал как андроид, на автопилоте обслуживая клиентов, с намертво приклеенной дежурной улыбкой, в которой не было ни капли жизни. 

Вернувшись, он застал девочек ещё дома и на законный вопрос Сантаны «Что случилось?», позволил себе, наконец, расслабиться и выпустить наружу всю накопившуюся горечь. Поход в клуб был, естественно, тут же заменён на пижамные посиделки с мороженным и Мулен руж в качестве фоновой звуковой дорожки, пока подруги наперебой на чём свет стоит крыли Смайта, а Хаммел, напротив, защищал его и винил во всём себя. В конце концов, все трое заснули вповалку, благо, назавтра было воскресенье.

웃

– Эй, Бас!.. Ну, давай же, маленькое усилие! Бааас! – Тэд, старинный приятель, снимавший квартиру по соседству со Смайтом, испустил сквозь зубы отчаянный стон и снова принялся трясти друга за плечи, стараясь разбудить, не покалечив его при этом. – Себастиан, слушай, я понимаю, что тебе хреново, но мне пора на работу… а я не могу уйти, пока ты не проглотишь твои чёртовы порошки! Так что, давай, подъём!

Уже третий день Смайт валялся в постели с жаром под тридцать девять и с распухшим горлом, обложенным белыми бляшками. Тэд, конечно не лично видел весь этот ужас, но так утверждал другой их общий приятель, Джефф, начавший в этом году интернатуру, а ему Тэд верил и скрупулёзно следил, чтобы Себастиан принимал все прописанные лекарства. Однако, это было непросто, учитывая, что жар спадал буквально на час-другой, а затем снова возвращался, превращая друга в инертное, бессвязно бормочущее существо. Впрочем, среди всей той чепухи, что пришлось выслушать Тэду за эти два с половиной дня, одно слово – а, точнее, имя – похоже, имело некую связь с реальностью, поскольку являлось определённой константой, к которой воспалённый мозг Смайта возвращался с завидным постоянством. Курт. Себастиан звал его, казалось, пытался в чём-то оправдаться, просил о чём-то… 

– Ну вот и умница! – похвалил его Тэд, добившись, наконец, слабой реакции. Он помог приятелю принять почти сидячее положение и поднёс стакан с разведённым лекарством к губам. – Пей… маленькими глотками. Мне некогда переодевать тебя и менять простыни, если опять всё прольёшь!

– Тэд? – прохрипел шёпотом Себастиан, опорожнив стакан. – Сколько я тут валяюсь… какой сегодня день? – спросил он, в ужасе распахнув глаза.

– Понедельник. И ты валяешься третий день. И это был твой первый осмысленный вопрос за всё это время, поздравляю! – бодро отрапортовал Тэд, делая попытку подняться. Неудачную попытку, потому что Смайт вцепился изо всех своих довольно жалких в таком состоянии сил и буквально повис на нём.

– Блять… чёрт… твою мать! Он же решит, что я отступился! Два обеда… я пропустил два обеда! Он не захочет меня больше видеть! Чёрт… даже представлять не хочу, что он там себе накрутил, чего напридумал… оооо… а он напридумал… я его знаааю!.. – просипел Себастиан, под конец вскинув вверх указательный палец, для чего отпустил ворот Тэда и чуть не рухнул с кровати, потеряв равновесие. Это многое объясняло.

– Курт? – уточнил Тэд, водрузив бессильно трепыхающееся тело друга на место и обложив подушками.

– Как ты узнал? – тревожно напрягся тот, подозрительно прищурившись.

– Пока ты бредил, мне довелось услышать это имя раз… сто, точно! А может, и больше, я не считал. Ты здорово попал, да? – подмигнул ему Тэд. Себастиан сморщил нос, собравшись уже отрицать всё, но посмотрел в глаза друга и передумал.

– Хуже! – признал он. – Я, похоже… как это говорится-то… ну, это…

– Влюбился?.. – подсказал Тэд, усмехнувшись.

– Точно! То самое слово!.. Но я не сдержал обещания, и он теперь, думаю, злится на меня. 

– Ну, Бас… ты же не виноват, у тебя есть смягчающие обстоятельства. Он поймёт! Давай, позвони ему, пока температура опять не подскочила! – Тэд протянул Себастиану его мобильник, но тот лишь отрешённо покачал головой.

– У меня нет его номера… не успел заслужить, – друг удивлённо уставился на него, и Смайт взмахнул в воздухе рукой. – Долгая история!.. Слушай… Тэд, выручи, а? – Себастиан вновь потянул руки к его уже растянутому вороту, и Тэд отпрянул, выставляя вперёд ладони. – Ладно, ладно, больше не буду, прости! Сходи к нему, Тэдди, ну, пожалуйста! Скажи, что я возмещу пропущенные обеды завтраками… потом объясню! – заверил Смайт в ответ на недоумевающий взгляд приятеля.

– И что мне за это будет? – свредничал, сдаваясь, Тэд.

– Как в сказках… я тебе ещё пригожусь?.. – предложил Себастиан, царапая адрес ресторана на протянутом листке бумаги.

웃

– Добрый вечер! Простите, могу я видеть мистера Курта Хаммела? – испуганно обернувшись на такое официальное обращение, Курт наткнулся на внимательно изучающий его взгляд чёрных глаз. Перед ним стоял смуглый черноволосый молодой мужчина, чертами отдалённо напоминавший Сантану.

– Добрый вечер. Это я Курт Хаммел… какие-то проблемы? – обеспокоенно спросил Курт. 

– Нет… то есть, да! То есть… проблемы, но не у Вас. Моё имя Тэд Харвуд, я друг Себастиана Смайта! – Харвуду хватило одного взгляда на моментально поникший вид Хаммела, чтобы согласиться с Себастианом насчёт степени его мнительности: там зашкаливало! Он решил долго не мучить, и без того, похоже, натерпевшегося за эти дни парня, и продолжил: – Бастиан слёзно просил меня зайти к Вам и принести свои глубочайшие извинения. И передать, цитирую дословно: обещаю возместить пропущенные обеды завтраками. Кажется, так… это имеет смысл? – Курт слабо кивнул, закусив нижнюю губу.

– А… а что с ним? Почему он послал Вас? Почему только сегодня? То есть… он, конечно, ничего мне не должен… но я… я думал, он просто не хочет меня видеть… – только уже выпалив эту тираду, Хаммел жутко засмущался и залился краской под умилённым взором Тэда. «Один другого стоит!» – простонал тот мысленно.

– Всё крайне банально. У него ангина, и он провалялся со страшным жаром, практически без сознания, с субботнего утра до сегодняшнего вечера. Едва придя в себя, он спохватился, что что-то там пропустил, и что «Ах, Боже мой! Курт меня не простит! Беги к нему, Тэд, объясни ему всё!» Приблизительно так, – увлёкшись своей речью, Харвуд не заметил, что Курт уже не стоит перед ним, а носится между подсобкой и кухней, быстро собираясь и бросая на ходу коллегам «Я убежал, заканчивайте без меня!»

– Где он? – выдохнул Хаммел, прижимая к груди приличных размеров термос. Тэд молча выудил из кармана ключи от квартиры Себастиана и написал на салфетке адрес.

웃

Курт, стараясь не шуметь, отпер дверь и осторожно вошёл в квартиру, погружённую во тьму и почти полную тишину. Почти полную, потому что, прислушавшись, он уловил негромкие постанывания и отправился на звук.

Себастиан свернулся калачиком на краю кровати, обхватив себя руками, и его заметно колотило от холода. А одеяло валялось на полу: видимо, пока температура спадала, ему стало жарко, и он его скинул. А теперь бедолага мёрз, но не мог проснуться, чтобы накрыться снова. У Курта сердце дрогнуло от жалости, он подобрал одеяло и набросил на Себастиана, аккуратно подтыкая со всех сторон. Уже через минуту парень расслабился и утих.

웃

Через полчаса Смайт проснулся, чувствуя себя вполне бодрячком… ну, во всяком случае, лучше, чем вчера и позавчера, которых он, на самом-то деле, и не помнил вовсе. Ещё не открывая глаз, он с удивлением услышал возню на кухне, а, разлепив веки, понял, что жар, кажется, вернулся, потому что тот, чей силуэт он различил в дверном проёме, не мог быть ничем иным, как плодом его лихорадки. Он раздражённо застонал и откинулся на подушки, закрывая глаза.

– Бааас! Не притворяйся, я видел, что ты проснулся! – ласково позвал знакомый голос, а прохладные пальцы заботливо убрали чёлку со лба. «Какой приятный сон!» – подумалось Себастиану, и он улыбнулся, ткнувшись лицом в мягкую ладонь, касавшуюся его щеки. Однако, похоже, он это не только подумал, но и произнёс вслух, поскольку раздался лёгкий смех и тот же голос добавил: – Я не сон, не надейся! Вставай, лентяй, кормить буду! – тут до Смайта, наконец, дошло, что происходящее реальность и он подскочил, садясь, и широко распахивая глаза. 

– Курт?.. Как ты… здесь оказался? – прохрипел он и немедленно согнулся пополам от боли в горле. 

– Тэд нашёл меня и дал ключи. А тебе сейчас стоит меньше говорить и больше слушать… и слушаться! – строго заявил Хаммел. – Ты заставил меня здорово попереживать… молчи! Я и сам виноват, давно пора было хоть телефонами обменяться. Мой на дверце холодильника, кстати, – Себастиан радостно заулыбался, и Курт смущённо отвёл взгляд. – А я ведь собирался ответить тебе «Да» в субботу… ну, насчёт ужина! А ты поломал все мои планы! – шутливо упрекнул он Смайта, легонько стукнув кулаком в плечо. – Так что, ты всё ещё хочешь поужинать со мной? – спросил Курт, и Себастиан активно закивал головой. – Тогда вставай, всё готово!

웃

Себастиан застыл на пороге, не узнавая собственной кухни. Хотя бы потому, что вокруг царили, невиданные здесь никогда ранее, чистота и порядок. А потом, стол был сервирован на двоих, и между приборами красовались две элегантные свечки, создавая удивительно уютную и романтическую атмосферу. Курт заботливо отодвинул для него стул и поставил перед ним на столе тарелку тёплого бульона, украшенного веточкой петрушки, от которого исходил потрясающий аромат.

– Увы, Вам, мистер, сегодня ничего, кроме тёплых жидкостей не полагается! – щёлкнул его Хаммел по носу.

– Это ерунда! А вот то, что я даже поцеловать тебя не смогу в заключение вечера… это ужасно! – прошептал Себастиан, уныло поникнув плечами.

– Если будешь хорошо кушать, сможешь! В щёчку… но сначала – ужин!

웃 유


End file.
